All The Kisses
by WickedGame
Summary: 1x2x1. A series of drabbles and ficlets studying every type of kiss they share. Done from both POV's. Now Complete.
1. The First Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. This is a series of drabbles/ficlets about all different types of kisses as analyzed by Heero and Duo. Each chapter will cover one type of kiss._

_**Chapter One – The First Kiss**_

I didn't know what I expected. Flowers, hearts, candy? I have no clue. I only know I did not expect this.

_I was just sitting here on the porch of my small house when Heero walked up. I was a little startled. I had not seen him in months._

_"Hey Heero, what's up? Long time no see," I greeted him. He looked at me strangely and then sat down next to me on the porch swing. I hadn't been able to resist the thing when I saw it in the store._

_"I came to see you," Heero told me._

_"Me? Why me? Is something wrong?" I didn't have any clue why he would be here to see me, hence the rapid-fire questions._

_"Nothing. I just came to see you," Heero sat with his arms at his sides. He looked…nervous. I abruptly stood up and walked to the front door of the house._

_"Do you want something to drink?" I asked him, trying to put him at ease, although my mind was running a mile a minute._

_"Affirmative," Heero replied. I held the door open for him, and he walked into my living room. I walked past him and into the kitchen._

_"Take a seat!" I called out over my shoulder. I opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of cold water. I like my water very cold. I poured two glasses and turned around. I nearly dropped them when I realized Heero was almost right behind me, "Geez, Heero! Give a guy a heart attack! I guess I really have slipped up to let you get that close without drawing my gun on you!"_

_"Duo, put the glasses down on the counter please," Heero commanded. I put them down, now knowing something was up, and it did not have anything to do with anything being wrong._

_"Ah, come on Heero, are you going to tell me what's up or not?" I asked flippantly._

_Heero looked indecisive, and then, "Close your eyes"_

_"What?"_

_"Close your eyes Duo"_

_"I don't think so buddy, I do not close my eyes for anyone –"_

_And then his lips were on mine, cutting of my words. They were soft, not chapped. They were wet, but not sloppy. I did not know what to think, but I was quickly losing any sense of thought. My eyes did flutter close, and I relaxed into him. _

So here I am, experiencing my very first kiss with Heero Yuy. Like I said, I did not know what to expect, but it certainly was not this. It was not romantic, it was not everything I had ever dreamed of, but it was plenty…for now.


	2. The Unsure Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing._

_**Chapter Two – The Unsure Kiss**_

I woke up at six in the morning. I have always been up at six in the morning unless the mission required me to get sleep during the day. The faux sunlight streamed through the shaded window. No curtains for people to hide behind, just sensible shades. Duo would remember to do something like that.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed in the guest bedroom. Duo had offered it to me almost immediately after I kissed him. The floors were wooden, and padded. No sound when you walked on them. The walls were white, showing no information about the owner. The sheets on the bed were white, but the blanket on top of the bed was black, and made of a super-soft material. I tend to think that the blanket spoke volumes about Duo. He was dark, but something about him relished in a little bit of luxury. I smirked as I fingered the edge. I pulled on my jeans, sneakers, and a blue shirt. I ran my finger through my hair and walked out into the living room.

Duo was not in the living room, so I walked into the kitchen. Duo sat on a stool, holding a cup of coffee in a half death grip.

"Good morning Duo," I said calmly. Something was obviously up. He looked at me and tried to hide the nervousness in his gaze.

"Morning. Coffee? Two sugars right?" Duo's voice shook a little.

"Duo, what's wrong?" I asked flatly. Did he regret kissing me last night?

"What now?" Duo asked.

Oh.

"I don't know," I confessed. I brushed an errant bang away from his eyes, "But there is only one way to find out"

I lowered my head and touched my lips to his, tentatively. I was unsure, and I could not read his emotions like this. I just pressed, very gently, very softly, and then let go. His lips were a little fuller than mine, and so very silky. It was hard not to kiss him again right away, but I did not want to ruin what we had.

I looked at him, and he smiled at me.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"That there will definitely have to be a repeat performance," I smirked. Duo laughed and I just sat down next to him. I am a patient man.


	3. The Happy Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing._

_**Chapter Three – The Happy Kiss**_

Heero moved in with me after that first night. I had a spare room, and I could use the help with the rent. Not that I did not have my own selfish reasons for it all, but it still was a good thing.

Heero works for a security firm. His whole job is hacking computers, finding the systems flaws, and then fixing them so not even he can hack them. I can tell he likes his job, but it does take him away a lot.

For instance, this time he has been gone for a week. We have only been housemates for a month, and now he is gone for a week. Before it was only a couple of days at a time. But today he comes home, finally!

I lock the door behind me as I head out to my car. I am running about ten minutes behind picking Heero up from the shuttle port. I drive like a maniac, trying to get there on time. Then parking is a mess, but I finally make it; and only three minutes late after all of that.

But I can't find Heero. He is nowhere to be seen. I check the shuttle schedule and I cannot believe I did not think to check it before. His flight was delayed by two hours. Well, I'll be damned if I am going to drive home and then come back. I will just wait.

Okay, now it has been two hours. I have had two energy drinks, one cheeseburger, and I have been to the bathroom twice. I have read every magazine on every available surface, and now I am ready for my housemate to come home.

There he is! Coming out of that portal there! I wait impatiently while he takes care of business, and then he is in front of me. He is smiling: a real, genuine, hundred watt smile that I have never seen before.

"I'm happy to see you," he says. My jaw drops.

"I'm happy to see you too!" I roped him into a fierce bear hug and then pulled away slightly so I could smash my lips with his. A quick, energetic, happy kiss. A kiss that could not wait until we got home and away from prying eyes.

But Heero only smiled that same new smile, and grabbed my hand with his free one.


	4. The Apologetic Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Four – The Apologetic Kiss**_

"I'm sorry! Duo, are you okay?"

"UNNNNNNNNN!"

Shit. I kicked him in the balls.

I didn't mean to! This was not how it was supposed to happen. We were just play fighting over the remote, and he got sort of on top of me, and then I reacted and kicked out……

And then I nailed him in the testicles.

Fuck.

"Duo, I'm sorry!"

"Unnnnggghghghgmgghhghhh"

I am crawling over to where he is curled up in a ball on the floor. I touch his shoulder and try to move his head out of the shell he has created. He looks up at me, eyes slightly glazed over with pain.

"You have fucking strong legs, Yuy!" he growls.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, and then I lean down to brush my lips softly against his, letting him know with warmth and sympathy that I care and that I really am sorry.

"I will get you back for this," Duo vows, but the threat is empty, I can see his face starting to become less flushed, and his eyes sparkle with something other than pain.

"Promise?" I ask before I can stop myself.

Shit. I think that the braided American may be rubbing off on me.


	5. The Desire Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. Someone told me that they did not know these were going to be in chronological order. They will be chronologically correct, but there will be time lapses between each one sometimes. There is no plot to this whole thing, btw, just a loosely knit thread weaving them all together._

_**Chapter Five – The Desire Kiss**_

It is funny the things that arouse us. Everyone is different. For some, it is muscles and nudity. For others, it could be a good spanking. For me, it is Heero cleaning his guns. Yeah, he still has them. I know he likes to keep up on his marksmanship, and they are good for protection. He keeps all but one locked up safely. That one he keeps in the nightstand next to his bed.

Anyways, back to him cleaning his guns. I don't know what it is about it really. Maybe it is comforting, maybe it is the smell, maybe it is the way he wipes the gun down with these silcone-based cloths that wipe the outside clean as a whistle. It may even be the gun oil, glistening under the light as he works. All I know is that it turns me on in a roughly macho way.

And one day, Heero was sitting at the counter, cleaning his nine millimeter. I was watching out of the corner of my eye as he performed the ritual. I tried to act like I was not, but I probably was doing a bad job of it. Anyways, he took his time, and I stayed silent for once. When he was done he slipped the supplies into their case, and the gun into its case, and then he went to the gun safe and stored the things properly. Then he walked back into the kitchen and went to wash his hands. I got up and stopped him before he could. He stared at me, a little wary, as I held his greasy hands in mine.

"Heero, do you know how unbelievably hot it is when you clean your guns?" I asked him.

"Hot? How is cleaning guns hot?" he asked me.

I pinned him up against the counter and released his hands to hold his face still, "I have no clue, but it makes my blood boil"

And then I kissed him, hard. His mouth opened up voluntarily and I stroked his tongue with mine feverishly, dominating him and showing him just how hot I was. How much I desired him. I had never done this before with him, always keeping the kisses light and romantic. But now, I had a need to show him that there was so much more to our kisses than that. I wanted him to need me.

After a long time I finally let him come up for air. His lips were swollen, and his eyes were glazed over. He was panting, and even shaking a little. He looked amazing. Absolutely gorgeous.

"You okay?" I asked him gently.

As he threw himself at me, I knew the answer to that question was a resounding yes.


	6. The Distracting Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing._

_**Chapter Six – The Distracting Kiss**_

Tap, tap, taptaptaptap. Taptaptaptaptaptap.

"Hm," I mused as I looked at the program in front of me. It had been over two hours since I had sat down in this chair to try and finish this work. The program was nonsensical, written by some half-assed computer jockey who probably thought he was elite. They all think they are elite.

"Heero, put that thing away and come watch a movie with me," I could hear the note of whining in Duo's voice, but I pushed it from my mind. I needed to finish this, with no distractions.

"Duo, I really need to finish this," my voice sounded desperate even to my ears. I reached up and massaged my neck, painfully aware of the fact that I was stressed out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before continuing with my mission to sort out this program for the firm.

I heard Duo behind me, and I was about to tell him to leave me alone or I would kill him. But then, he fastened his hands on the back of my neck and started to work the muscles there. I automatically relaxed, giving into the dexterity of his hands. He gave a very good massage.

"Heero, put it away for tonight," Duo pleaded softly.

"I can't Duo. I need to get it done," I sighed. Duo turned my computer chair around and abruptly sat on my lap. I grunted at the additional weight, but said nothing. I wish he would just go to bed and let me deal with this.

All of a sudden, wet kisses were traveling up my throat to my ear. Duo darted his tongue out and flicked my earlobe with it. I moaned in spite of myself. That felt really good.

"How about you do me instead?" Duo whispered seductively into my ear as he outlined the shell of it with his tongue.

Damned distractions. Oh well, the program would just have to wait until after I took care of a rather urgent matter.


	7. The Get Well Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. Hey, I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the positive reviews I have been getting for this story. It feels nice to be reviewed._

_**Chapter Seven – The Get Well Kiss**_

You wouldn't know by looking at him, but Heero is a very good nurse. Not only can he set his own damned leg when it is broken, but he makes a mean chicken soup and can distribute the appropriate pills at the appropriate times.

Well, this time around I am the unwillingly patient. I am sick as a dog. We have no clue how it happened. But, you know how it is. I could have caught it while buying groceries or some such nonsense. So now, I have the flu: the nasty, yucky, stupid flu. And you would think, being such a highly trained soldier, I would not be able to get sick. You thought wrong!

I have been lying on this couch for a solid four days: sneezing, runny nose, coughing, scratchy throat, nausea, the whole kit n' caboodle. And Heero had been with me all this time, taking complete care of me.

Aren't I lucky?

Well, today he has to go back to work. He has to leave me here, all alone, and go into the office. I am not happy about it. As a matter of fact, I am downright pouting about it.

He walks into the living room, looking so nice in his suit. It is charcoal gray, and he wears this lovely lavender oxford with it. The tie matches both suit and shirt. He looks absolutely stunning. Of course he does, I picked the damned suit out. He looks so damned good…..

I cannot wait for this damned flu to be gone.

"Status?" he asks me.

"Sore throat gone. Cough reduced. Sneezing reduced. Runny nose is unfortunately still present, but the fever is gone finally," I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I will be back sometime before dinner time. Do you want some chinese for dinner? I can pick up some on the way home," Heero offered. I nodded. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth softly, letting his lips linger. Well, that is closer than the cheek pecks I have gotten in the past week.

"Thanks," I let my smile show how grateful I am for the gesture.

"Get well, so I can kiss you properly," Heero admonishes as he walks out the door.

As he used to say, mission accepted.


	8. The Drunken Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing._

_**Chapter Eight – The Drunken Kiss**_

"'Ro?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"What the hell did I drink?"

"Too much for your own good, baka"

"'Ro?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"You too goo' fo' me, you know?"

"You cannot even talk right now, Duo. And no, I am not too good for you"

We stopped in the park to sit on a bench. Trying to almost carry Duo all the way home was very, very taxing on ones body. During the war adrenaline had fueled us. Here? He was just my drunken boyfriend.

Five 'red-headed sluts', four 'cock-sucking cowboys', two 'jello shots', and a 'liquid cocaine'; that was what Duo had imbibed. The baka. It is beyond me why he drinks that much when he knows how he is going to feel later.

"'Ro?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"I wuv you, you know?"

"I love you too, Duo"

He looked at me with his drunken eyes very wide, "You do?"

I nodded, and smiled at him, "Yes, I do"

He straightened up and pressed his lips to mine. It was more like he leaned against my face and let his lips stay against mine, but I knew what he meant.

He looked like a kid at Christmas one second, and then he was puking on my shoes the next.

Duo Maxwell was damned lucky I loved him. Those were my favorite shoes.


	9. The Grumpy Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Nine – The Grumpy Kiss**_

Duo was still asleep at noon. I doubted he would remember anything about last night. He would not remember telling me he loved me, he would not remember me telling him I love him, and he would not remember puking all over my favorite shoes. But he needed to get up. So, I padded into our room and shook Duo awake. During the war this would have been a big no-no, but right now he was sleeping like the dead.

"Duo, wake up," I shook him gently.

"Uggggggggghhhhhhh"

"Duo, come on, have some toast and tea," I urged him.

"Wha tha fug happen?" his muffled voice came to me from beneath the pillow.

"You got very drunk last night," I told him. He sat up and blinked warily. I had wisely kept the blinds shut.

"I have a serious headache," he groaned as he got out of bed.

"I have some pain reliever for you in the kitchen," I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room. I could hear Duo pulling on his boxers and some socks before padding out into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I turned around to hug him. He looked miserable, and grumpy. He shrugged and gave me a quick and pouting peck before releasing me.

I busied myself with brushing a small amount of honey onto his toast so it would not be completely dry. But before I could pour him a cup of tea, Duo was reaching into the fridge for a cold can of cola.

"What the hell are you doing drinking that right now?" I asked him, amazed at what he would drink while hungover. He popped the tab and swallowed deeply. Then, he took the pills I had put on the counter and swallowed them. Another deep gulp of the cola and Duo looked at me with a slight smile.

"Ah, I feel better already," he sat down at the counter and took the toast from me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Cold cola and acetaminophen. Works every time. Nothing works better," Duo took a bite of toast and chewed thoughtfully.

"You are too strange, Duo," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but that's one of the many reasons why you love me," Duo smiled. I just looked at him, like he was hiding something from me.

"Oh, so sure of that are you?" I asked.

"I have never forgotten anything that has ever happened while I was drunk. By the way, sorry about your shoes"

Well shit.


	10. The Loving Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing._

_**Chapter Ten – The Loving Kiss**_

Everyone knew we were together, but we had not seen the other pilots since before Heero had showed up on my porch that one day. Still, when Quatre asked us if we wanted to meet up with him and the others while they were going through town this weekend we could not turn him down. It would be good to see them, if a little different. It was not every day that your best friends get to observe the way you interact with their other best friend, if that makes any sense. We were going to meet them at this nice restaurant in town, Quatre's treat. Who am I to turn down a free meal?

Heero had bought me this cashmere sweater. It is probably the nicest thing I own. The sweater is this lovely shade of dark green, and the khaki's I am wearing only make me look even more dashing, if I say so myself. Heero had decided to wear a light blue oxford with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of black slacks. He looked good enough to eat. That was something I would save for later though.

We reached the restaurant and parked the car. We waited outside, Heero had this habit of liking to be early.

"Heero? What do you think of them knowing about us, about this? We haven't seen them since before you came to live with me, and I am kind of nervous," I fiddled with the end of my braid, and Heero tugged it from my grasp.

"I don't care who knows about us," Heero pulled me close and kissed me. He kissed me slowly, and deeply, while holding my head still with his strong hands. I do not know when his kisses had gotten to the point where they reflected the love I felt from him, but they had, and I was glad.

I do not know how long he had been kissing when we heard someone clear their throat behind us, but Heero broke it off when he heard that noise and looked over my shoulder. He smiled a gentle smile, and I turned around to see who was behind me. And there they all were, smiling back at us.

"Hey guys," I smiled weakly, and everyone laughed.

Oh dear, how I had missed them.


	11. The Caring Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Eleven – The Caring Kiss**_

"Owowowowowowowowowow!"

"Duo, are you all right?" I asked my now sobbing boyfriend. I could hear him hissing and cussing in the living room. I got up quickly from my desk and started to walk into the living room.

"Kuso! Shimatta! Hhayaku inaku nareyo! Omae o korosu, stupid fucking coffee table!" Duo was yelling at the coffee table, hopping on one foot and pointing accursedly at the teak coffee table we had bought not long ago.

He must have been listening to me cussing on too many times.

"Duo?"

"Heero! That fucking coffee table fucking tried to eat my toe!" Duo sat down and held his toe while still staring menacingly at the unoffending table.

"You stubbed your toe again, didn't you?" I asked him as I sat down next to him. Duo was forever stubbing his toe. Walls, tables, chairs, you name it. They all were trying to eat his toes, or so he claimed. I knew he was just clumsy sometimes. I took his foot in my hand and began to rub it, mindful of the throbbing toe.

"Heero?" he asked, his face a little pouting.

"Hmm?"

"I want to kill the coffee table," Duo said like a little kid who has been denied a candy cane from Santa. I released his foot and kissed him softly, letting the fact that I care that table tried to eat his foot come through my kiss.

"Sorry Duo, teak is not cheap," I tease as I get up and go back to my work.


	12. The Lust Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Twelve – The Lust Kiss**_

I do not know why I let him talk me into going to a club. I hate clubs! But when he said he was going he meant it, which means either I go, or he goes and I sit here alone. So here I am, wearing these very nice but very tight brown suede pants and a very comfy but very tight black t-shirt. Duo loves me in this outfit. I think I look a little comical. He bought us these matching black leather cuffs that do look really good though. And Duo does look really good when we go out to a club. He puts this kohl stuff on his eyelids, and he paints his nails. These are new things. He did not do anything like this when we were fighting the war. He also tends to let down his braid. He says it whipped one too many people in the head while he was dancing. I find it very hard to let him leave alone when he looks like sex feels.

When he comes out of the bathroom finally, I automatically feel my arousal begin to stir like it has some kind of mind of its own. Then again, it more than likely does.

That hair, the color of hot toffee, is flowing around him, wavy from being bound in a braid, and shining from being brushed. His eyes had that androgynous look to them, almost feline in nature. But it was what he was wearing….thank Kami I knew he was mine, or else I would have to possess him out of sheer lust.

Black leather pants, so tight it should be a sin. They rode low on his hips, showing off the fact that his legs were still muscular and fit. His shirt was, of all colors, violet. It was cut off, so it showed his flat stomach, and it made him look so…..I could not even come up with a word to describe it. He wears the same leather bands I do, and he makes them look even sexier. He tosses his hair slightly and grins at me.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asks, a teasing grin on his face.

"Baka," I growl. I run towards him and grab him, pushing him against the wall. I hold him there with my body and I smashed my mouth against his, surely bruising it, but not caring. He taste hot and wet, and he is kissing me back as I am kissing him, our mouths warring for dominance. He finally gives in and lets me kiss him like I am drowning.

We never did make it to the club that night. The clothes ended up on the floor, and we ended up in bed, having done a dance of our own for hours on end.

So I have decided that while I do not like going out to clubs, Duo is welcome to dress like he is going to one any damned time he would like.


	13. The Tired Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Thirteen – The Tired Kiss**_

Heero has been gone on a business trip for a month this time. Damned security. I spent the first couple of weeks with Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. We went camping together. Wufei does not like sharing a tent with me. He says I snore. I tell him that Heero does not mind my snoring. He always glares at me when I say something like that.

Then I came back to our empty house. It has not felt this empty in a very long while. I ate food that was bad for me, I drank more than I should, and I found my release between the sheets every night. I talked to Heero when he could talk, but I missed him something fierce.

On the day that he was due to come back, I cleaned the place from top to bottom, and I made sure that even our bedsheets were clean. He said he would be home at about seven, so I decided to make dinner. Now, his favorite food was some dish I could not create in my kitchen, but I do make really good baked fish. So I make the fish, and I buy a loaf of bread from the baker down the street. I also make a nice salad to go with the lemon and pepper flavored trout. By the time seven rolls around, I am pouring a nice Riesling into a couple of tall glasses. I sit and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

I am shaken awake and startled. I am sitting up on the couch, with drool trailing down my chin. Heero is standing over me, looking like the walking dead.

"Heero?" I ask, my mind fuzzy from sleep.

"I am so sorry Duo. My flight, it had to land unexpectedly, and then we had to switch shuttles, and, well, I'm sorry," he says regretfully.

"Well, dinner is ruined, but I could whip you up something, like a bowl of cereal," I smile sadly.

"In the morning I will whip you up the fluffiest batch of scrambled eggs you have ever tasted. Right now, I just want to sleep in my own bed with my own boyfriend," Heero walks towards the bedroom and holds his hand out. I get up and walk towards him and our room.

We get into bed and wrap our bodies around each other, soaking up the missed contact. Heero's lips find me in the dark, and they are soft and yielding as he gives me one very lazy, tired kiss.

"I missed you," I say, but he is asleep. And soon, I am too.


	14. The Morning Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Fourteen – Morning Kiss**_

I awoke to the feeling of my lips being gently kissed. Duo kissed me again and again as I fought to regain sleep.

"What?" I asked finally, opening my eyes.

"It's ten, Heero," Duo said amusedly.

"Do I have to get up now?" I asked plaintively. Damn, I am tired.

"We need to eat. You promised me scrambled eggs," Duo bent down and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back, missing his mouth for the month I was gone.

When I finally released him, Duo screwed up his nose.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Morning breath," he screwed up his face and headed for the bathroom and his toothbrush.


	15. The Afterglow Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Fifteen – The Afterglow Kiss**_

Heero is panting still, living through the last aftershocks of his orgasm. Boy, did he ever have a big one this time, let me tell you! I felt that one down in my toes!

I stretch lazily and languidly, like a cat that got the cream.

"Heero, you sure know how to show a guy a good time," I comment slyly.

"Not so bad yourself," he murmurs as he finally turns to me. His skin glows with the aftermath of sex, and he pulls me tight to him to give me a soft and lingering kiss, to let me know how much he cares and how much what we did means to him.

"I love you," I tell him when our lips part.

"I know," he says as he gathers me close.


	16. The Bored Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Sixteen – The Bored Kiss**_

"Heero, I'm bored," Duo looked like he was pouting. Can you believe that? Pouting. I put the bookmark back in my classical novel and stared at him.

"What exactly do you want me to do about it? You are your own person, Duo, think of something to do!" I opened the book back up and returned to my reading.

"Does the lawn need to be mowed?" he asked.

"Did that yesterday"

"Housework?" he asked again.

"You must really be desperate to ask about housework," I rolled my eyes and looked at him again.

"Want to go shopping?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere," I insisted.

He sat there, thinking, and I went back to my novel. I felt, rather than saw, him get up and walk over to me.

"I can only think of one thing to do," he sighed, and then my book was knocked aside as Duo straddled my lap. He lowered his head and kissed me insistently, a kiss that begs for attention. I gave him that attention back and then some. For quite some time, Duo was definitely not bored.


	17. The Excited Kiss

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Seventeen – The Excited Kiss**_

I had it planned. We were going to go see Quatre and Trowa in Paris. The two had been 'rooming' together for some time now, and they had asked us to come for New Year's. That suited my plans just fine, so I agreed. And now we are packing. Or rather, Duo is packing. I'm done and ready to catch out shuttle.

"Damn suitcase!" Duo grumbled, sitting on the top of it.

"Duo, you do not have to bring everything you own," I pointed out.

"Shut up Heero!" he said frustratingly. Finally he managed to get the zipper around, and he stood back up. His eyes twinkled and he grinned at me, "I can't believe we are going to see them! And Paris for New Year's! I have not been there since the wars!"

Duo was bursting with enthusiasm, and it made me smile. He nearly jumped on me and kissed me fervently, with arms wrapped around my neck.

"Okay, I know you are excited. Let's get out of here, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed his bags. I grabbed mine and we locked our house up.

Our house. I love the sound of that.


	18. The Kiss He Threw Himself Into

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Eighteen – The Kiss He Threw Himself Into**_

We had been there for about two weeks, absorbing everything French and spending too much time getting drunk with our friends. And now it is close to midnight on New Year's Eve, and we are watching the lights of the Eiffel Tower from the townhouse Quatre and Trowa own. They definitely were not just 'rooming' together, by the way. When we came back from having coffee one morning we found that out. The noises told the truth of what they were up to. We couldn't have been happier for them.

Wufei and Sally showed up a couple of days ago also. Those two had been inseparable since Wufei went to work for Preventer's. They are more than partners, and have been so for quite some time now.

The others were pouring champagne and laughing. Heero and I were holding each other next to the railing of the balcony. The night was dark and cold, which is why I was all bundled up with my hands in my pockets. Heero looked much the same, except he had this look to him, like he was waiting for something. But on New Year's aren't we all waiting for something?

"Oh, look you guys, it's like, a minute until the New Year!" Sally called out, after looking at her watch. Heero stood behind me and slipped his hands into my pockets to hold my cold fingers. I looked back and up at him and smiled.

"I love you," I told him softly. I liked to say it whenever I could. We stood there quietly while the others counted down. Only until the last ten seconds did I join in, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

And then I felt something slide onto my left ring finger. I removed my hands and looked at the left one. One platinum band, in a knot pattern, set with a small channel of black diamonds. I looked at the ring, and then I looked at Heero. The others were kissing and obviously were not aware of what was going on not ten feet from them, "Heero?"

"Marry me?" Heero whispered the question in my ear, sounding unsure. As if I would refuse!

"Yes!" I shouted, and I kissed my fiancée with everything I was worth, everything I was. I seized his lips like they were the best thing I had ever tasted, and I threw my all into that one kiss.

When I had finished kissing Heero we looked at our friends. They just smiled at us indulgently and left us to go inside.

I can't remember ever being so happy.


	19. The Kiss of a New Beginning

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_**Chapter Nineteen – The Kiss of a New Beginning**_

I never thought I would cry at anyone's wedding, least of all mine. But here I am, with Duo in front of me, and the tears keep wanting to escape. Ever thought I had no emotion? You were dead wrong.

"Do you, Heero Yuy, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, to honor him, to cherish him? Do you promise to stay by his side in sickness and in health, through war and through peace?" the official waits for me

to answer.

"I do so promise," I say as levelly as possible.

"Do you, Duo Maxwell, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, to honor him, to cherish him? Do you promise to stay by his side in sickness and in health, through war and through peace?" the official waits for Duo to answer.

"I do so promise," Duo says clearly, his violet eyes never leaving mine.

We exchange rings made of platinum and those rare black diamonds. The official says something else and then, before I know it, it is over and he is telling me to kiss Duo. Now there is a great suggestion. I gather Duo in my arms and then I kiss his lips sweetly, not wanting to offend any of our guests. Everyone is clapping and it is all a blur until we get to the small anteroom we emerged from in the first place.

Duo is smiling. He looks so good in a tux, with a black ribbon winding through his braid. I tell him so.

"You do not look so bad yourself Mr. Maxwell-Yuy," Duo teases and kisses me again. Will I ever tire of this, these kisses? No, I don't think so. Kissing Duo Maxwell-Yuy was the best thing I ever did, and it continues to be the sweetest thing in my life.


	20. The Kiss of a New Life

**All The Kisses**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. This is the last chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading this series of drabbles and ficlets. I am grateful for each and every one of you, my readers and reviewers. This fic has been somewhat of a challenge. I never knew what kisses to leave in, and which to take out…and I never knew when to stop. Last chapter was going to be the last chapter, but I decided to round it out with this one, and I hope you enjoy. Thank you._

_**Chapter Twenty – The Kiss of a New Life**_

"She's so beautiful Heero!" I exclaimed as I looked at the face of our daughter. Our lovely little adopted baby girl. She's Japanese, with black hair, chocolate brown eyes and porcelain skin.

"What do you want to name her?" he asked as he stroked her soft head.

"Helena Daikane Maxwell-Yuy," I told him. He looked at me a little strangely, "Hey, I thought about Trio, okay? But it was too close to Trowa, you know?"

"Helena? Okay," Heero shrugged, "Daikane means 'great warrior', did you know that?"

"You caught me. I did some research," I admitted. I got the impression he did not care much what her name was going to be, our little adopted daughter was in for a treat having Heero as one father and me as the other. Heero did not even have to ask about the name Helena. Helen was the name of the woman who first taught me to braid this mass of hair, and I just put my own spin on her name. A tribute if there ever was one, to the only mother figure I had ever known. Daikane was the only name I could find that would represent Heero's Japanese heritage and represent how I feel as well. We were two formerly great warriors, and this little girl would be just as great as we ever were, even if it was for a different reason.

Helena was a little girl that had been signed away for adoption as soon as she was born. We had been on the list and they had called us as soon as she was born. I had fallen in love instantly. Heero was still amazed that this was happening. She was napping in her little hospital bassinet, and we would get to take her home later today. We already had a nursery set up, for when they did call us with a baby, and Helena would fit in fine with the yellows and greens we had chosen. We had moved into a bigger house shortly after the wedding, and the three bedrooms insured we had enough room for us, a child, and our dog.

I looked at Heero with all my love in my eyes, "We are so lucky. We were not even expected to survive the wars. And look at us now, married with a kid. Did you ever think…?"

"No, I didn't. I thought peace would ruin us. I did not think we could survive it. But I think we worked our way through it, and I think we made it through because we were together," Heero hugged me to him. I looked up at him and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"And there is nothing I appreciate more than having you," I told him.

I was given a great gift all those years ago. Heero Yuy showed up on my doorstep and nothing was ever the same after that. And now we were a family, and the future looked bright. I leaned down and kissed Helena's downy head and she cooed in her sleep.

I am a lucky man.

A lucky, lucky man.

_**The End**_


End file.
